Ethen Cray
Name: Ethen Bo Cray Gender: Male District: District 2 Age: 16 Weapon: His weapons are swords and daggers. He learned to use them at the career training school. Appearance: Ethen most notable feature would be his purple hair. It’s not very dark, more like a lavender color. He always wears a gold or black lip ring and sometimes white earrings too. Black is his favorite color and wears that most of the time. He is pretty strong and weighs 150 pounds and stands at 5’ 9”. Not to bad compared to most of the tributes. Strengths/skills: He has always been good at sword fighting. It just came naturally to him and it was easy for him, being strong enough to move a heavy sword anywhere. He also was good at fighting with a dagger too. The liked to train with Amber and they would each go back and forth showing newly learned skill and tricks. Weakness(es): His weakest point is the lack of knowledge in survival skills. He never really learned then at training school because it was mostly about weapons and killing people. He also ca not swim at all. The school had a pool, but he never really liked water. He also can not shoot a bow, throw an axe, or throw knives. He never really aim any weapon well. Personality: Ethen is very caring. He would do anything to protect Amber, his one true love, even if that meant death. He is strong and brave enough to be able to take care of her if need be. For a career, he is very king and loving. If he had to though, Ethen might kill. Backstory/History: Ethen’s family is complicated. His mother had won the games back when she was 18 as a career. His father had been his mother’s friend since they had been children and married after the games. He had an older brother, but he had volunteered at the age of 17 and died in the games. His parents sent him to a career training school when he was 14, wanting him to someday become a victor and add on to the family’s legacy. He never really wanted to be part of the school of assassins and murderers, but he had no choice. When he got to the school, he saw a beautiful girl that had purple hair just like him and instantly fell in love. They became amazing friends and helped each other through the rough training and even rougher kids. Ethen Always wanted to be more that just great friends, but was to scared of rejection and ruining their friend ship, so never really mentioned it. Interview Angle: He would be very sneaky, saying how good he is at swimming and knife throwing to get sponsors, when he is really just trying to trick the other tributes into thinking the wrong things. Bloodbath Strategy: Ethen would sprint to the nearest backpack and then run into the arena. Games Strategy: He would get to a place where he could have food a water, but be hidden. He would kill if someone he couldn’t get away from found him, but he would only kill if needed. Token: His token is the gold lip ring that Amber had gotten him for his 16th birthday. It makes Ethen remember that she is always there for him. Fears: Ethen is so scared of not having Amber by his side. She is his first and only love, it would destroy him if he lost her. Alliance: Ethen might ally with the careers if it meant keeping him alive longer. Category:NerdyArtist267's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 2 Category:Career Tribute Category:Males Category:16 year olds